The present invention relates to an improved ampul for packaging medicaments and the like which is constructed and designed to minimize introduction of particulate matter into the contents of the ampul when the hermetically sealed ampul is opened by breaking.
Ampuls have long been used for the sterile packaging of medicaments in powdered or liquid form, and particularly for the packaging of medicaments intended for parenteral administration to the patient. Conventional ampuls may be constructed of glass or a breakable non-siliceous material and comprise a hollow tubular container composed of a reservoir chamber portion having a closed bottom and an upstanding wall portion terminating in a sealable tapered stem. A neck-like constriction around the circumference of the side wall above the reservoir chamber is provided to serve as a locus for opening a sealed ampul by breaking it and also to minimize spilling of the contents of the ampul after breaking. Most ampuls used today are pre-scored or stressed around the side wall circumference at this neck-like constriction to weaken the side wall at that point in order to further facilitate breaking when the sealed ampul is to be opened. Examples of prior art patents relating to ampuls, to their design, and to techniques for facilitating fractures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,297,335, 3,063,267, 3,375,948, 3,535,070, and 3,719,463.
Minute particles of material from which a breakable ampul is constructed may be formed when the ampul is broken at the neck area. Introduction of such matter, e.g. glass particles, into the contents of the ampul is to be avoided.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide an ampul wherein introduction of particulate matter into the contents of the ampul formed by opening of the ampul is greatly reduced.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method for opening the ampuls of the present invention to minimize introduction of particulate matter into the contents of the ampul such particles being formed as a result of opening.